your_magic_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon
Commissioner James Gordon is a character original to the Batman universe. He is the leader of the fight against criminals in Gotham, and was known to be close to Batman. Now that Batman and most of the villains are gone, he still presses the fight onwards, but is relieved to have reached a time without organized mobs and (many) costumed lunatics. Information * Age: 57 * Occupation: Police Commissioner * Height: 5’ 6” * Birthday: February 11th * Relations: Barbara Kean Gordon (Wife), Barbara Gordon Jr. (Daughter), James Gordon Jr. (Son) Appearance and Personality Gordon is a black man whose most distinctive physical feature is his magical moustache. It is glory incarnate and friendship in each follicle. His hair has turned grey with age, but he has kept himself fit over the years. He tends to dress professionally as he is constantly on call, but when taking breaks from his work, he probably wears the most dorky dad-shirts. Gordon has grown wise over the years. He has the ability to take control of a room when it is needed, but can also put people’s minds at ease. He appears approachable, and always finds a way to seem like he is not being rude, even if he is forthright. He is all at once comforting and authoritative, and also really good at remembering people’s names and making them feel special. Gordon recognizes when sympathy is needed, and will give it naturally. Over the years he has learned when it becomes a problem, and will do what is necessary. If a criminal can be helped and reformed, he will allow them that chance.. unless they waste it too many times. He will set aside rules and regulations when in a crisis, but believes they have an important place in maintaining order. Plot ' ' Background ' ' Relationships The Joker - Gordon understands that the Joker cannot be stopped with sympathy, or therapy, or any of the like. Originally, he believed that the Joker would only stop his reign upon his death, but now that Batman is gone the Joker has quickly lost his motivation. Gordon is relieved by this, but does not like thinking that Batman’s war may have simply perpetuated crime in the city. Jean Arlanda - Gordon thinks Arlanda has a lot of potential as an officer. She knows where her morals are set and, while she will do what is necessary for the job, will often make intuitive decisions in the moment. Gordon considers this to be an important quality for an officer to have. Scarlett Jaide - Gordon was wary of Jaide’s fervor. She rose quickly through the ranks, and was an outstanding officer, but a little too bloodthirsty for his tastes. He partnered her with Arlanda, hoping the two would balance each other out. He underestimated the strength of Jaide’s passion however, and was very surprised when she kept him captive to continue her role as commissioner. He hoped she would go down with dignity, but now finds himself worrying about the circumstances in which she will reappear. Jonathan Crane - Gordon knew of Crane through reputation, but did not speak to him often. He found Crane to be very cold in person, even when he was pretending to be a caring doctor. Gordon had been frustrated for years by the fact that Scarecrow was still running free in Gotham, and when he was unmasked, Gordon felt personally vindicated. Aleenya Mlinger - Watching the progression of Mlinger’s life, as well as the suffering her family went through as a whole, makes Gordon sad. He has a lot of empathy for her parents, and even some pity for Mlinger herself. He believes she could have possibly returned to a normal life if Arkham had not failed her, and intends to use her case as leverage to improve the quality of care at Arkham. He was surprised that she was able to convince her parents to aid him after his escape. Ash Sheridan - Gordon believes that Sheridan is attempting to revive an age of criminals that will not come. He wants to have her captured as quickly as possible so that she does not amass a group of "friends" larger than the one she already has. He does not understand why she acts so chipper around him, but not other officers, and it unnerves him. He is concerned that he only helped her criminality by chasing down Jaide. Fun Facts * Gordon sucks at naming things, as evidenced by his childrens' names. Category:Police